Tale of the Chameleon
by tkcritic056
Summary: The true story behind Espio the Chameleon and the Mandarin, a mini series set in ancient China, telling the tale of what Espio and Gene was, before Mandarin and how it all led to a battle between brothers...


It was night in Jump City, and at the Triskelion Island,

Inside the SHED, in the kitchen, sitting around the table, having some pizza for dinner, was team S.P.D. with Randy, A-Bomb, Ava, Julie, Kaikaina and Metabee around the table.

"And then she said, _'Read it, I already ruined it!'_ " Randy told them, with a smile,

Ava looked disgusted, angered and offended, "That's disgusting!" She told Randy, sicken to her core.

Julie had a disgusted look as well, "Really, that's not what we wanna hear at the dinner table." She told Randy,

Kaikaina turned to look at A-Bomb, "I found it pretty kinky!" She told him, in a cheery tone of voice, which made A-Bomb, which made him have an uncomfortable look on his face.

Randy had a defensive look on his face, as he crossed his arms, "Well, if you guys didn't want to hear it, then you should have said something." He told them,

Metabee turned to look at Randy, with a look of annoyance in his eyes, "We _did_ , we told you to stop tellin' it, twenty three times!" Metabee told Randy, with irritation in his voice.

Randy had an annoyed look on his face, "Hey, at least I'm trying to entertain myself, while the TV's out." He told them,

While in the living room area, at the TV, Blukic and Driba had the back of the TV opened, while they were tinkering with the circuits and wires, as they were trying to fix the TV.

Driba was holding two ends of two different wires in each hand, as he was inspecting them. But Blukic was facing a wall of wires that were set up, as he had a unsure and confused look.

"Are ya sure that's how it should be hooked up?" Blukic asked Driba, as he wasn't sure about how they set up all those wires.

Driba turned to look at Blukic with an annoyed frown on his face, as he lowered his hands a bit. "Please, Blukic, this isn't quantum mechanics, this is a simple Earth based entertainment system, an easy repair for any carbon based life form. Now, help me plug these cables in," Driba told Blukic,

Blukic then did what Driba told him, as he turned and picked up two ends of two cables and then plugs them together, and then, a huge spark of electricity jolted and shocks both Blukic and Driba, and a huge puff of smoke blew out of the TV.

Back in the kitchen, Randy, Julie, Ava and Metabee all had less than confident looks, as they all had sweatdrops on their heads, as they looked through the exit and to the TV that was currently being _'Fixed'_ by Blukic and Driba.

A-Bomb shook his head, "No, it we're gonna entertain ourselves with stories, then I'm gonna be tellin' the best one, the story of Espio the Chameleon." He tells them, with a bright smile on his face.

But the rest of the gang was less than impressed, as they've already heard the story of Espio,

"Rick, we already know the story of Espio, the legendary ninja who did battle against the Mandarin and defeated him, and he _la dee daa_ himself to a happy ending." Ava told A-Bomb, with a bored look on her face, as she rested his chin on her left hand, and rested her elbow on the table.

But A-Bomb shook his head, as he had a deep face, "Well to the guy who travelled back in time and met Espio himself let me just say that there was more to the story that was told of." A-Bomb tells his friends,

Randy, Ava, Kaikain, Julie and Metabee all looked confused on what he means by that, was there more to the story of Espio the Chameleon that was told.

A-Bomb had a deep sagely smile on his face, "Gather round, guys, and prepare for the tale of Espio."

* * *

2,519 years in the past, in China,

 _'What they didn't tell in the story was that Espio and Gene had a past...'_

It was the dead of night, in a village inside a valley, and on top of a large hill near the village, with stairs leading upward, to a monastery, as the doors open slightly, as a woman peeks through the doors, but then she heard the sound of a baby crying, which made her look down, and to her shock, she saw a baby, that was wrapped around in a blanket, with his eyes closed, laying on the ground, as he was crying.

 _'Gene was abandon as a baby and was taken in by a family...'_

The woman looked speechless at seeing the baby and quickly opens the doors all the way, as she picks up the baby and held him in her arms, trying to soothe him, in hopes to calm the crying baby down, as she went back inside, carrying the baby.

 _'As for Espio, the husband of the woman who found Gene, was an imperial guard for the emperor, as he was sent on a mission to deliver a token of good fortune to one of the kingdom in Japan...'_

* * *

In the snowing lands, within Japan, a man, wearing imperial armour, was travelling through the snow, on his horse, until he stops as he looked ahead and saw, just over a hill, he saw smoke.

* * *

The man went over the hill to investigate the smoke, bit when he got over the hill, he saw a small village, which was attacked and burned to the ground.

The man then got off his horse and began walking to the village, seeing if there was anyone that was alive and needed help, but as he walked, there wasn't anything or anyone but burnt wood and debris.

There wasn't any sight of anyone being alive, but before he turned to leave, the sound of a baby's cry was heard, coming from one of the house that was still standing.

The man stopped as the crying on his attention, as he turned to look at the house, where the crying was coming from, he quickly ran towards the house, opening the door and looked around, to find the baby, but the baby was nowhere to be seen, until crying was heard, coming from the floor boards, he quickly moves to a section of floorboards where the crying was coming from, and gets down on his knees and grabs the floorboards and slowly lifted it up, revealing a small bed under the floor, in the bed was a small baby.

The baby was a humanoid chameleon, with purple skin, with a small yellow horn and yellow iris in his eyes and a curled tail, the baby was covered in a blanket, as he kept crying, until he looked and sees the man.

The man had a curious expression, as he lowers his right hand down, towards the baby chameleon, the baby sees the hand and grabs it with his tinier hands, holding his fingers and the man noticed that the baby chameleon had a strong grip, as the baby was laughing as he played with the fingers.

The man watches the baby play, and a smile of pride brightens up on his face, as he then reached his other hand and picks up the baby chameleon, wrapping him up in his blanket and held him in his arms.

 _'And Espio was found as a last surviving member of an attack, and the man took the baby into his family, and Espio and Gene was raised together as brothers... And the real story begins...'_

* * *

 _Tale of the Chameleon_

* * *

(Author's notes - Merry Christmas, a little last minute gift to my readers, a tale of honour, loss, betrayal and brotherhood, this will be a mini-series telling how Gene became the Mandarin and Espio becoming the greatest ninja of them all.)

(Please give feedback, comment and review, thank you)

(I do not own any rights to the characters I have just used; they are characters from their own respected franchises)

A-Bomb - Hulk And The Agents Of SMASH

Randy Cunningham/The Ninja - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Ultimate Spider-man

Julie Hayward- Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Kaikaina Grif - Red Vs. Blue

Metabee - Medabots

Blukic and Driba - Ben 10 Omniverse


End file.
